


Enemy of the Heir: Beware

by Kasena



Series: Finding What Was Lost [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Second Year, Light Angst, M/M, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Harry has found a rather interesting journal. Why was it in Draco Malfoy's possession, though?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Finding What Was Lost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Enemy of the Heir: Beware

**Author's Note:**

> Harry or Draco discovers the other's personal diary and is shocked by what they find. _+Utilise either the Angst trope or the PWP trope._ **Minimum:** 1059 words. **Maximum:** 2095 words

That was it, Harry decided. He hated Valentine’s Day. It was his least favorite holiday by far, and that was saying a few things. But with the dwarves Dumbledore had going around the school delivering valentines to everyone, he was fairly certain he was justified in his opinion. One of them was trying to deliver a valentine to _him,_ and considering everything that was running through his head, he wasn’t feeling in much of a ‘lovey-dovey’ sort of mood.

Hearing a loud laugh, Harry turned. _Malfoy._ He’d hardly bothered Harry most of the year, more interested in writing in some old book of his. Probably a diary, or something, knowing the prat. Harry glared as Malfoy laughed at him. “Lookit that! Potter’s got himself a valentine! One of the first years has a crush on him, I’d bet!”

Huffing, Harry turned away from the dwarf. “ _No,_ I don’t want to hear whatever it is.” He stormed down the hall and aimed straight for Malfoy to shove against him.

Of course, idiot that he was, his bag strap broke at the moment, and both their things were sprawling across the ground. Harry knelt down to the ground, cursing himself all the while, Malfoy doing the same thing. “You stupid idiot! Lookit what you’ve done to my bag!” Malfoy and Dudley would either catch on like a house on fire, or tear each other apart, he swore it.

Everything shoved into his bag, Harry picked himself up and made a hasty escape, leaving Malfoy behind him still cursing his name to the high heavens.

When he got back to his room that evening and dumped his bag to search for his textbook, Harry was shocked to see a book he didn’t recognize. It was smaller than any of his textbooks, and…

And it looked the same as the book Malfoy had been writing in all year.

This was it. This was Harry’s chance to see what it was. Was it just a diary? Maybe he’d been writing all the dark spells and curses that Snape and Lucius Malfoy taught him.

Opening up the book and sitting on his bed, there was… nothing. Nothing was there. Harry frowned. ‘ _Property of Tom Marvelo Riddle_ ’. Who was Tom Riddle? Not finding anything, and not knowing any charms to reveal anything, Harry finally tucked the book away.

✶✶✶

Over the next week, Malfoy seemed to get himself into a panic, snapping at near anyone that spoke to him, even his friends. They were just outside the Great Hall when Harry heard him, “ _No,_ you don’t understand! He’s going to be-!”

“Draco, we’ve checked the halls a million times, that book of yours is nowhere to be seen.”

He was that panicked over losing a _book?_ Harry couldn’t help but shake his head at the thought of it. Malfoy really was insane.

Finding a free moment away from it all, Harry finally looked down at that book again. There was a lot more here going on than it seemed like. Picking up a quill, he dipped it in ink and wrote, ‘ _My name is Harry Potter._ ’ To his astonishment, the text began to fade quickly until it was gone, leaving just a blank page.

Then, more words started to appear.

‘ _Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle._ ’

Tom Riddle. The person who owned this book? Or maybe just the book itself? Malfoy had been writing in a book that could talk back. ‘ _Who are you? Why did Malfoy have this book? What was he writing all the time?_ ’

‘ _I was a sixth year at Hogwarts. Now, I’m little more than a memory. It would seem that Draco found my diary over the summer. I suppose you could say we became cordial penpals. He was writing about nearly everything he could think of._ ’

Everything. So he really had just been keeping a diary?

‘ _Including you._ ’

That had Harry’s eyes widen where he’d just caught the words. Including him. Malfoy had been writing about him. What had he been writing? Had he been trying to plan out some horrible ways to get Harry into trouble? Or maybe worse.

‘ _What did he write about me?_ ’

‘ _He wrote plenty. How he thinks you’re an utter brat. That you’re the Savior of the Wizarding World. That was one of his favorite names. Golden Boy Potter. He also told me that you defeated the darkest wizard of your times as a mere infant._ ’

Harry drew back a bit. He was… definitely uncomfortable with that. The way he saw it, all he did was survive. Not that that did much good for him. ‘ _I didn’t defeat anyone._ ’

‘ _No? Not even Lord Voldemort?_ ’

‘ _Who are you, anyway? You said you’re some sixth year. Are you another one of those purebloods like Malfoy?_ ’

‘ _No, unfortunately. I’m not much like him._ ’

Unfortunately? Why did he say unfortunately? There was definitely something wrong here, and Harry just couldn’t put his finger on it.

‘ _He told me that the Chamber’s been opened once more._ ’

Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he read that. ‘ _Once more? What do you mean once more?_ ’

‘ _I mean that it was open before. In fact, I mean that it was open when I was last at school. Although it was more dangerous than what Draco told me you’re experiencing. Back then, it killed someone before they finally managed to put a stop to all of it._ ’

Harry’s head felt like it was spinning with everything he was being told. The Chamber of Secrets had definitely been opened before. It was open whenever it was that this Riddle person went to Hogwarts. Who knew how long ago that could have been? It had _killed_ someone back then. What if it killed someone now? Finally plucking one or two questions out of the hundreds racing through his mind, Harry wrote, ‘ _What can you tell me about when it opened last time?_ ’

It felt like he waited _ages_ for Riddle’s next response, and he was disappointed when it finally came, just the single phrase, ‘ _Not very much._ ’ Harry picked up his quill to shoot back something fiery and enraged because he _couldn’t_ let this thing kill anyone this time- He stopped himself when more writing from Riddle appeared, however. ‘ _I can show you much more._ ’

Show him? What did Riddle mean by show him? Maybe he meant he could illustrate it in the pages of the book? ‘ _Show me._ ’


End file.
